Tic Tac
by Belyhime
Summary: Verdes... Verde era a cor daquelas órbitas sem brilho. Não sabia ao certo qual cor tomaria até serem decompostos, mas sabia que aquela era a última vez que encararia aqueles olhos que outrora achou que lhe eram fiéis.


Observou o brilho da vida se esvair dos olhos esmeralda.

Inspirou todo o ar que seus alvéolos permitiram e finalmente relaxou os ombros.

As mãos femininas que antes seguravam firmemente seus braços penderam para o lado, e seus músculos intercostais relaxaram. Ela estava morta.

 _Tic. Tac. 23h45min Tic. Tac._

O relógio badalava incansavelmente enquanto sentia seu corpo relaxar diante daquele pescoço marcado pela violência que sofrera.

Olhou-a nos olhos.

Verdes... Verde era a cor daquelas órbitas sem brilho. Não sabia ao certo qual cor tomaria até serem decompostos, mas sabia que aquela era a última vez que encararia aqueles olhos que outrora achou que lhe eram fiéis.

Desceu o olhar por seu corpo, na pele alva manchas roxas eram visíveis. Eram os hematomas que ele próprio deixou.

Encarou os seios redondos daquela mulher, levou os dedos até um mamilo e apertou forte. Já não ficava eriçado ao seu toque. É claro que não ficaria, a inervação naquele pedaço de pele já não transmitia estímulos ao encéfalo, e o órgão nobre – Coração - já não impulsionava sangue para as artérias daquela região. Nem daquela região, nem de nenhuma outra de seu corpo.

Ela não reagiria mais aos seus toques, agora ele podia penetrá-la, espancá-la ou até mesmo lhe fazer carinhos suaves. Ela não sentiria, não lutaria, não gritaria por socorro, não tentaria tirar seu corpo de cima do dela enquanto afundava seus dedos em suas vias aéreas, impedindo a passagem de ar.

Sorriu, desejando que os microorganismos responsáveis por sua decomposição fizessem bom proveito, assim como ele fez com ela em vida.

Aquela vadia merecia estar morta, merecia apodrecer nos quintos dos infernos. Ele a amou, ele confiou nela, ele acreditou que ela também o amava. E o que ela fez? Procurou seu irmão, traiu-o da pior forma possível . Aquele desgraçado também mereceu a facada que levou.

\- Você nunca a mereceu, Syaoran.

Ouviu a voz de Tsubasa e assustou-se. Ele estava vivo? Encarou o corpo do irmão estendido no chão a alguns metros de si. Os olhos ambares encaravam o teto, e sangue saía de sua boca enquanto tentava formar as palavras.

\- Você nunca entendeu nada.

\- Vocês me traíram.

Proclamou Syaoran, em uma voz sem emoção. Desviou os olhos de Tsubasa e voltou a encarar as órbitas sem brilho de Sakura, passando os dedos por sua face aveludada em um carinho suave.

\- Como pôde, Tsubasa? Sabia o quanto eu a amava...

Ouviu o irmão tossir antes de responder.

\- Amor? Você sabe o que é isso, Syaoran? Você nunca amou a Sakura. Você sempre a tratou como uma propriedade, um objeto. Não venha me falar de amor.

Syaoran sentiu o sangue ferver. Sua vontade era ir até o irmão e cortar sua garganta, pois atingindo as cordas vocais ele nada falaria. Aquele traidor não tinha o direito de lhe dar sermões.

\- Não sabe nada sobre mim, Tsubasa. Não tem dignidade nenhuma para me dar censurar. Você e ela me traíram.

\- Nós nunca te traímos. Você é que sempre foi cego de ciúmes.

Syaoran olhou para o lado e semicerrou os olhos. Tsubasa começava a respirar com dificuldade, estava finalmente sufocando com seu próprio sangue. Burro! Se mantivesse a boca fechada, talvez teria algum tempo antes de finalmente morrer.

\- Olhe para ela, Syaoran, veja o que você fez, sinta o que você fez com a mãe do seu filho.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos. Mãe do seu filho?

\- Sakura não estava grávida.

\- Ela me procurou para prepararmos uma surpresa para você.

Syaoran sentiu o corpo fraquejar pela primeira vez naquela noite.

\- Vo-você mente.

\- Confira estúpido. O teste está em cima da escrivaninha.

Syaoran levantou-se e se dirigiu para o móvel citado pelo irmão. Pegou o embrulho e desenrolou lentamente, encarou os dois pontinhos do aparelho, que indicavam uma gravidez de poucas semanas. Um bilhete acompanhava o embrulho, reconheceu de imediato a caligrafia de Sakura.

Syaoran sentiu os olhos marejarem de imediato. Virou-se e olhou para o corpo inerte de Sakura. Aqueles olhos que tanto adorava agora encaravam os braços da morte. Baixou o olhar e fitou seu ventre, o útero de Sakura seria a sepultura do feto que ali estava. Derrubou o teste no chão ao levar as mãos até a cabeça, se dando conta da merda que fizera.

 _" Esta criança será a razão das nossas vidas, Syaoran._

 _Nós te amamos muito! Feliz aniversário. "_

\- Você nem ao menos lhe deu chances para explicar.

 _Tic. Tac._ _00h00 Tic. Tac._

 _-_ Feliz aniversário, irmão.

 **N/A**

Oi, gente!

Essa fanfic tem um propósito bem específico: hoje (13/07) é o aniversário do nosso querido Syaoran Li de CCS. Deixo aqui o meu trágico presente.

Beijinhos ;*


End file.
